Spitfire Oneshot!
by NCISlover96
Summary: Basic collection of Spitfire one-shots. Fluff, so much fluff that sometimnes its like "Whoa man, calm down" But I will include the occassional angst, that is if you want me to continue. Reviews are much appreciated! T just because I am paranoid


**I don't know whether to be disgusted at this or happy with it….I don't know, you guys can tell me. I am literally CRINGING re-reading this. Oh whatever Carpe Diem right?**

**I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

He placed the pack on his shelf, admiring it as he stepped away.

"Congratulations, it's not every day you save a country on your Sweet Sixteen"

"Gah! Geez Artemis, a little warning next time" Wally grumbled as he turned back toward the shelf. Artemis pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning on and walked forward to stand next him.

She crossed her arms, not bothering to acknowledge that their elbows were touching, and she gave him a sideways glance. "I'm serious Baywatch. What was it like? The Queen must have been very grateful."

After a slight silence, Wally responded, "It was…nerve-racking. For a moment though, I thought it might have been too late." More silence.

"Was it worth it, missing the joint mission?"

"Of course it was, you should have been there. Her smile lit up the entire room." Artemis snorted, "I never took you for the gooey type but that was Hallmark material. Her smirk softened into a smile when she noticed that his grin flash across his face.

"Jealous Arty?"

"…I'm going to let that slide Baywatch, be grateful it's your birthday" He snorted and turned to face his entire body towards her.

"Why are you here?"

"Nice bedside manner Wally, really, your charms are undoing me."

He let out a little chuckle, "That's not what I meant now answer the question."

"You just seemed a little lonely and I thought that what I told you this afternoon might have upset you too much…." She trailed off, biting her lip. His smile slid off his face as he turned to face the shelf again.

She didn't mean to be so insensitive about it when she told him; it had been a shock for her too. She would be lying to say that she wasn't a little disappointed when she found out Conner was off the market but got over it quickly. It was a schoolgirl crush and over the past couple of weeks, without it weighing on her, she saw Conner more as a brother than as a boyfriend. Wally on the other hand seemed like he might have been more affected than her.

She wasn't used to this stuff, Wally and her were supposed to snip at each other, not be comforting each other over a stupid broken heart. Not knowing what to day, she placed a hand on his sweater clad arm.

"I'm sorry." Wally was confounded to say the least. Artemis, the same one he knew, the same one who had the "If-looks-could-kill-you-would-be-dead-now" look on her face all the time? If that's how he was feeling, he wasn't going to show it.

Regaining control of basic body functions, like breathing, again, he shrugged his shoulders. "It's not a big deal, really. I was just fighting it, I mean come on, and it was pretty obvious."

He lied; he was lying, liar liar liar! She was there, she saw the look on his face, he certainly did not know about it.

He didn't miss the scrutinizing look on her face, "I'm serious! Honestly, I'm just bummed I didn't get a birthday kiss."

She could practically feel the light bulb go off above her head; anyway, it's not exactly like she got him a present anyway. Well, not yet.

He was still babbling when Artemis reached her decision. She raised herself to her tiptoes (darn that stupid growth spurt, she liked it when he didn't tower above her, even if it was only a couple inches) and looked him right in the eyes.

"Artemis...what are yo-" She cut him off with her lips against his mouth. She was sure something was wrong, she was on fire _everywhere. _She had kissed boys before but it never felt like this, ever. Her knees went a little weak and she fell back to her height, bringing Wally bending his head down with her. She gasped when she felt return pressure on her lips.

Wally wasn't all himself either, who knew Artemis could make him see stars with a kiss. Artemis of all people with her snark and wit and grey eyes and hair like the sun and and and. He was losing coherent thought; all he wanted was to put his fingers in her hair. So he did. And Artemis, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, was starting to fall deeper and deeper into bliss.

_Hmm, maybe Conner and Megan getting together wasn't such a bad thing after all. _She thought as she sighed and slipped her arms away. She placed them against his chest and slowly pushed off.

"Gah, why? Just one! It's my sixteenth birthday!" She couldn't help a laugh at the whine in his voice.

"Maybe next year Baywatch. Happy birthday Wally" She took off, leaving Wally staring frustratingly after her.

"Wait...next year?" _Two can play at this game Artemis. It is so on_

**Should I consider another one-shot? Or not, you know. Gah I don't know!**


End file.
